Same old, same old
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: R just in case. Same type of story between draco and hermione, hope you give it a chance and maybe it might just be an ok read.WOO 4 Chapters!
1. Mr Bookworm

Hey everyone, just so you know i cant spell worth my life, and my comp doesnt have spell check. so sorry>. hope you can understand it all though, my fic is probabily crappy but my friend is making me do it so yea...if anyone wants to be a beta reader or anything email me at bookworm(underscore)with(US)outta(US)life(AT)yahoo(DOT)com it would look like (bookworm with outta life yahoocom)so on with the story...

Hermione granger looked up as she heard the crash of dishes hitting the wall...again.sigh "looks like they are at it again..." she blocked all the noise and went back to the homework that she had yet to do even though school would start again in a month. instead of working on the potions essay hermione thought back to hogworts and all her "friends" back home, hermione and her parents moved at the begining of summer last year because her dead beat dad lost another job and no one would hire him, he called a friend and got the friend to get him a job, only problem is the job was in america...and not only that but portland oregon to be exact, portland only had one weather for most of the year, WET! but hermione likes rain so she was ok with that, sad thing is she had no friends which ment no one to hang out with, and as for where she lives in Town? she lives in the "hood"-does a retarded gangsta hand sign- the only thing to do on her long summer days is go to the mall and people watch or get into her instant messenger and talk to people far and wide. hermione shook her head clear of the thoughts she was having and got back to work.

when the only thing she heard was her quill scraching on the parchment, hermione looked up again. no noise ment eather that dad left to score another hit.-snorts-"dickhead" or mom went and whored her self out so she can buy some more vodka (her drink of choise)"drunken hoe" or -shudders in diskust-(i know i spelled that wrongsorry)they were "making up" as they often did"eww..."...hermione didnt care to find out which one has happening and didnt want her parents to bother her again so hermione got her favorite outfit on and apprated into the allyway right outside her appartment. moving past the whores working for their money and the bums trying to sleep(and or catch a peek at the whores at work), hermione walked up to the buss-stop and sat on the back of the bench to wait not thinking about getting her clothes dirty as the school " 'Mione" would have.

Hermione taped her foot impationtly and looked down at her watch and saw that it was 10 AM, she jumped up to look at the times to see when it should come but thought about how the 8 buss is always late, so to pass time hermione took out her last cigerette and gave it a kiss(last cigerettes you smoke in a pack is luckys to some people and for good luck some people kiss the cigerette before lighting up and then makes a wish with the last drag left ont he cigerette) and started to smoke it. her cellphone started to play a clasical song which ment it was her best friend calling, miriah. "hey sexi."

"hiya kitten how are you"Hermiones screen name for anything is always kinky kitten(or kinkah depends on her mood)

"blah, mom and dad fought again so i left before i could find out what they did afterwords" there was a laugh in her voice"

"eww, heh so guess where i am"

"florda"

"no"

"miami"

-snort-"i wish"

"canida? utah? ohio? chicago? new york new york? rhode island? L.A.? england? south america? iceland? greenland? argentina? luxinburg"

"im in portland, Tard"

"oh."

"yea oh. so wanna go hang out for a bit? im at lloyd right now..." hermione took a last drag of her cigerette and made her wish then looked and saw the buss.

"hmm well the buss is here, i was planing on heading over to lloyd right now, i need to get some clothes for school, i dun care if theres a dress code, the rules state that the dress codes only for class so i figure that at any other time ima wear civies. so wanna go shoppin wif me"

"hell yea, you know how i am."

"hmm ok then ill meet you at the max station ok? in about 30 min" the buss stoped to let her on and she pulled her favorite wallet out of her pocket and flashed her busspass.

"okies then ill see you there. muah bye."

"lov ya bye" hermione hung up and settled down on the buss and scaned the people on the buss to see if there was anyone intresting on it and just to plain people watch. there was an older women with a young girl at about 7, and a gangsta wanna be white boy hanging out with the black gangsters and a few sluts batting their eyes at the gangsters, and a bookworm looking guy people watching as well, he turned his head and staired at her for a moment then went back to people watching. hermione decided just to look out the window instead. she was watching the other cars pass when she saw out of the courner of her eye that someone sat down next to her, she looked up to see the bookworm guy next to her and at the bench seats across from her where mister bookworm sat, an older man in a wheelchair. the man was trying to reach the belt buckle but couldnt quite make it and just as hermione reached out to help so did bookworm"

"sorry." hermione muttered at him and withdrew her hand and watched as he helped the man, then he turned to hermione and said"is that a british accent i heard" hermione nodded and staired at him as if to ask why. "because i used to live in england. moved here about two years ago, i know theres no accent but i desided to drop it when i got sick of everyone asking about it."

"understandable, i just moved this summer but luckly the school i was going to is giving me special premission to go there still."

he nodded "i used to go to a school there, very privet, no one even knew about it except for a few..."the buss stoped abruptly and honked its horn at the car in front of it. hermione herd him mutter something but wasnt sure she heard right, she thought he said damn muggles.." i wish i could go there again, i just got a letter from them today saying that if i wanted to i could go again, i havnt decided for sure...i dont think anyone would remember me anyways."

"they may..probabily not but maybe...you do seem like the sort of person that if they dont know you they would forget you easily. its the same way for me. i go to a school alot like the one you were describing, i actuly grew to hate the school...well not so muych the school as the people inside the school, dumbledore and his i know all gleem in his damn eye..."

"did you say dumbledore" hermione nodded "holy shitt...ackka(she saw a little girl and cleaned up what she was saying)...do you go to hogworts" hermione gasped at him and didnt answer with anything but a small nod. "woah...i used to go there too...i think we need to talk some more..."hermione nodded and kept scilent for the rest of the ride to lloyd and bookworm got off with her weather it was his stop or not.

A/N Well howed you like chappy one? RR pweese -pouts- ill try to update soon.


	2. Max and Riah

OMG OMG I actuly got a good review on this piece of shit i call a fanfic. so a huge thank you to Slyswn28!. Huggles and kisses to anyone who reads this. (and a lap dance to anyone who actuly reviews!)

Chapter two

Hermione led her new friend twords the max station and telling him whats going on as they were walking. "So my friend Mariah andI were going to go shoping...if you want so can join us orI can give you my phone number and we can just talk later..."

"Hell seeing as i have nothing better to do i think ill just hang, that ok?" Hermione nodded and then spoted Riah and ran to her to hug her hard then kissed her lightly.

"Hello sexi, this is my new friend, you remember the school i told you about? the one i go to"riah nodded."he goes there."

"Oh cool pleased to meet you, im Riah.."

He blushed and mutterd his name to low for them to hear "What did you say hun" Hermione asked.

"I said sorry for not telling you guys right off, my name is Max." Riah laughed and said "Good to know. well, we gonna shop?" Hermione nodded and started walking along to Lloyd and then slowed down for her friends to catch up.

"Slow pokes" Max stuck his tongue out at the back of hermiones head. "I saw that Max...haha cought." Max started to pout and Hermione entwinded her arms with one of his and with one of Riahs and kept on walking.

When they got to hot topic, Hermione dashed in and grabed a corset. She held it up to her body, and turned to Riah "What do you think? Would it look ok on me?"

"Yea it would but i think it may be one size to small." Hermione grined at her.

"One size to small is good, make my small bug bites look bigger" Hermione gestured to her C cup tits and pouted.

"Hyour tits are big enough, but do as you please." Riah moved to go look at the music and t-shirts on the wall. Max walked past hermione with a t-shirt in his hands, and walked up to the cash regesture to pay for the shirt. Hermione walked up to him and stoped him from buying the shirt "Max dont pay right now, Riah works at a hot topic up in washington, shes gonna use her discount on the clothes, ok?" Max looked confused but nodded anyways, and walked around with Hermione as she started picking out clothes.

After they walked out of the store they stoped to look at what they bought, Max bought 2 new pairs of bondage pants and 3 T-shirts, one said 'Talk all you want im not listening.' another said 'If Idiots could fly this would be a FuckingAirport' and yet another that was camoflage and said 'you cant see me!' , Hermione got herself a few pairs of hip huggers, and 2 pairs of bondage pants, and 3 skirts, one skirt was neon green and had black lace over it and ended at the top of her thighs, another skirt was exactly the same except neon pink, and the last skirt was a leather skirt that endded about 3 inches above the knee, she also got some fishnet stockings and a few pairs of new shoes and 6 shirts, 3 tanktops,2 t-shirts, one longsleve shirt, riah couldnt fit anything at hot topic, she shops at torrid so they went there next, there she got 2 nice shirts and a skirt that matched both shirts.

"I...am...hungry." Hermione stated, Max and Riah agreeded, they went up to the food court and decided to eat some Arby's. Hermione looked up at the movies showing and saw that Boogyman was out and gasped."Guys lets go see a movie! Pweese"

Max looked down at his watch then back at Hermione "Im ok with that, its 5 now so lets see when it starts." Riah gasped at the time.

"Shit...i'm suposed to be home in 10 min and seeing asI have to take the buss all the way to washingtonI dont think i'll be there in time, soI have to leave and hopefulyI wont be in too much troubble. I'll talk to you guys later ok." Max and Hermione nodded and watched Riah walk away.

"Well do you still wanna go to the movies?" Hermione asked. Max nodded and they picked up all their stuff and walked over to buy the tickets. "You ok with seeing Boogyman" Max nodded and they got the tickets and walked into the movie. During the movieone of the twokept jumping and huddling into the others arms, after it was all over Hermione petted Maxes head. "Ok you can get out of my lap now...the movie wasnt THAT scarry..." Hermione laughed and stood up. "I think its time to go home, wanna come to my house for a bit?"

Max blushed, he has never been to anyone house other then his own. "That'd be cool, thanks."

"Ok lets goI want to catch the buss on time." They went out to catch the buss and saw that it would be a few min, so Hermione walked up to someone who was smoking, "Hey do you mind ifI bum a cigerette? Im all out." The guy handed her one and offered her his lighter, she shook her head and thanked him before walking away. She pulled out her own lighter and took a drag. She offered it to Max and he took it hesatently then put it to his lips and inhailed the coughed. Hermione showed him how to take a drag and offered it again, he did better and they passed it back and forth like that untell the buss came and they had to put it out.

When they got to her house they walked in her front door and saw something no child should ever see no matter how old they are...there in the middle of the living room was not only a naked mother and fauther but a naked neighber all having fun with each other. Hermione pulled out her wand and frose everyone except her and max and then made a sheet appear over them."I am so sorry about that...I thought dad would be at work...and mom is usily too drunk to fuck the neighber, lets just get out of here before they un-freeze" they ran to her room and droped their new clothes on the floor.

"How did you do magic? your not suposed to cause you'd get cought..."

"When your the smartist which in school you learn a few dark arts spells, one that i learned is to block the ministry from knowing that my wand is in use, another is to make electronis work at hogworts, just found that one out at the begining of the summer, would you like me to put the magic on your wand" she arched her eye brow at him. he nodded yes. so she helped him with his wand then started to pull out all the clothes and pack them into her trunk. " So do you wanna go to Hogworts now that you know im there" -bats her eyes at him-

"yea sure...um Hermione i have something to tell you." hermione leaned close for him to wisper it into her ear.

hermione gasped."you're..." her door burst open and max hid before hermiones mom could spot him.(A/NI was thinking about stoping it there but i felt that seeing as its gonna be a crappy fic i might as well do good size chapters.)

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE BRAT. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN USE YOUR MAGIK ON US! YOUR PARENTS AND GENEROUS NEIGHBOR." Hermione snorted at her mom.

"Generous, you say that because he bones you every night and still pays you to clean him house(which you dont). Oh and mom its MAGIC! How a smart girl like me could come from a stupid git like you i dun know."

"Bitch..." Mrs. Granger lunged at hermione and hermione nimbily steped out of the way just in time.

"You know what mom..im outta here, say good bye to my monthly checks got it."

"You aint leaving me without a fight...that money was rightfuly mine and you stole it from me!...im getting your fauther." she rushed out of the room and hermione flicked her wand and everything including her bed got smaller and put in her truck which she made smaller to put it in her pocket, then she made all of maxes bags small and put them in the other pocket and grabed max and ran just as her dad got into the room, she pushed him out the window and onto the fire eskape and started to climb out after him and ran down with him."asshole...im sorry Max..you should probabily go home, im just going to go find a hotel room."

"Ok" Max hugged ger akwordly and walked in the other direction. Hermione walked tot he closest hotel which happened to be a dump and bought a room and payed in advance for a month. She gets to her room and gets her trunk out and enlarges it, then goes back out to see if she can find a toco bell or something. As shes walking by an empty ally she heard a few yapping sounds and stoped. She walked in looking for the problem and found a small black ball of fur with huge paws."Awww poor puppy, come on ill help you" The dog made a poor attempt at growling at her but was to week to nip at her hand when it reached out to pick her up. "Its ok baby ill take care of you come on."

A/N so sorry, i know crappy chapter but im baby sittin and the kids keep interupting and yea, RR pweese.


	3. The awsome! The great! The one and onlyC...

OMG OMG OMG! i am sooooo sorry for takin soo long to update, ima lazy bitch. and to prove that lazyness im not going through this to cap what needs caped and to fix typos and stuff, just too tired, too much pain. i get chronic headaches and nothing helps so im just laying here and thinking to myself that i should update this crap. **:P** SO ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Spot? no...Skip? Never, Bear? Ew...CHEAF FUZZY PAWS!" Hermione jumped up and started to dance around, she just named the puppy she found, and shes been working on a name for about an hour, the dog looked up from its huge bowl of canned meat and barked lightly at her, Hermione reaches down and pet the dog hard on the head. All of a sudden two birds come through the window, one Harrys owl, the other an exotic bird that she doesnt reconise, she opened Harrys letter first..

**Dear 'mione,**

**Me and Ron miss you, we hope you are doing well. we will see you on the train i hope but then again we dont know how your getting to the school. prof. Dumbledore asked me to tell you that he hopes you can cunvince Max to join you? He wouldnt tell me what he ment though. **

**Ron asked me to tell you that he has been missing his girlfriend? i thought you two had brokem up? I dont know. Fill me in please. Well I have been missing the same old 'Mione...No ones been here to keep us on doing our homework. I supose you got yours done in the first week, me on the other just finished mine last week. **

**Just a few more weeks, then freedum,(**A/N icouldnt remember if i hadsaid that there was only a few days left in one of the other chappys, but i had decided i wanted it to be a longer time before school started.)**I was wondering if you wanted to spend that Time here with us? I've got to go now but I will talk to you later ok?**

**Love Harry.**

Hermiome scribbled a note on the back of the parchment and sent it back to harry then she opened the next letter...

**_Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Max Thomas,_**

**_I regret to inform you that prof. Dumbledore can not make it there to pick you two up for school, so he asked me and my son to pick you up when we leave for England, our plains have changed however and so we will be leave withen the next week, I do hope you are ready, I will be at the rose park or whatever it is called to pick you up at exactly 6 AM in a week from today, if you are not there you will not attend school this year or you must find your own way to get there._**

**_Mr. Malfoy_**

Hermione read it two times more and sat down hard on her bed. "I didnt think I would ever be so happy as to hear from a Malfoy..."

A/N I know short chappy but its been a long day...Btw everyone happy belated V-Day, i have boycotted that day myself cause it sucks but...yea...also i would like to thank the TWO reviewers who reviewed...THATS RIGHT! IM GOOD:D i gots two reviews n.n YAY! . Review pweese everyone!


	4. Oh for the love of Merlin

Chapter 4

Chef fuzzy paws nuzzled his cold wet nose against Hermiones sleeping fase and shocked her out of sleep."Meep!" she looked around confused as to where she was, then she landed eyes on the letter and remembered everything,"OI. what am i going to do chef, Ron is still after me and i have to spend the week before school with Malfoy...eek! help!" Hermione barryed her face into chefs soft fur and just sat there like that untell she heard a owl at the window, she saw that it was Harrys owl and groaned. "Shit,I forgot to send another owl to Harry to tell him that im going to Hogworts early instead of going to Rons house...shit shit shit." she opened Harrys letter and grumbled about nosy ex boyfriends.

Hermy,

HIII! its Ron! How are you Porkchop? I am soooo glad that my Dove Of Love can come to my house before going to school. Mmm Sweetie Pie I miss you oh so much, I do hope you've been staying away from anyother guys...I want my pie to be as sweet as when I left it. Now dont get all pissy, If you have been with other guys this summer i WILL find out...And you will pay. Hope to see you soon my Love.

Your one and ONLY man, Ron.

Hermione droped the letter on the bed and rolled her eyes at Rons poor attempt at sounding scarry. Then she wrote a Quick note toHarry and Ron telling them she wouldnt be going over there, then she turned to Chef. "Chef! Help me! Rons after me! Ha...ha..ha..im shakin in my...er...underware...guess I should get dressed before I start my day huh?" Hermione jumped up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, as soon as she steped under the hot spray she forgot everything having to do with Ron and just relaxed, soon her thoughts turned to the man she would be hanging with for the last few weeks before school, Malfoy. 'Why in the world would his dad actuly consider picking a mudblood up...in a muggle town at that..at least I have a week before I have to start being perfect again, and a few weeks before i have to start being perfectly perfect. Maybe i should think about showing my true colors. I wonder what Malfoy will be like? Would be intresting to see him and Mr, Malfoy in muggle clothing.' Done with her shower Hermione walked out and dryed herself off, then droped the towel on the floor and walked into her room, naked as the day she was born.

"Well, well, well, isn't this the perfect welcome, Granger I must say you have a very sexi body..." Hermione showed no reaction except to flash a glance in Dracos direction before walking over to her trunk to get out the clothing she will be wearing that day.

"Hey ferret, hows it hangin? Hopfuly not slightly to the left, everyone says that, and if you say directly center that must mean you are eather in alot of pain or it is extreemly...Extreemly" She glanced at him again, then glanced down to his mini him. "Small...So what are you doing here malfoy? Isn't there suposed to be a week before I have to see you?"

Draco Gaped at her for a second then closed his mouth and glared at her. "Well I was reading the dayly profet and it had an artical I thought you might have a huge intrest in, but before I give it to you and as much as I like the view I think you should get dressed for I do not know when my father will come.." Hermione heaved a huge sigh and got dressed smerking as Draco watched her every move.

"Well, while im gettin dressed care to tell me about this artical?"

"Well in it, its talking about how a bunch of mud-bl.." ,draco cut himself off after seeing Hermiones face get pissed."...err...muggle-borns are actuly purebloods, they arent adopted their great great great grand parents are magical and they didnt want to be so they cut themselfs off from the magical world and they cut their children off and so on till almost all muggles were magical but didnt know it and their parents wouldnt tell them. So turns out that your not what we all thought you were, though you do seem to be more powerful then normal whiches..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Poor poor drakie. Ive known why im so powerful and ive always known about the muggles actuly being magical thing, and you had to wait for an artical," Hermione shakes her head and does the tong click thing, "You wanna know why im better then you?" Draco glared at Hermione before nodding his head, not wanting to get into a fight with her. "I Hermione Granger am so magical and better then Draco Malfoy because..." she smiled evily and just as Mr. Malfoy poped into the room said her answer, "I am related to the once great Merlin!" -GASP-

A/N -Cackles- Didnt see that one commin huh? Actuly you probabily did cauce I suck. well R/R pweese.


	5. Weird Phone Conversations

Chapter 5

OMG OMG OMG OMG! Slyswn28 I LOVE YOU YOU ARE THE BEST! Guys please dont kill me i know i havnt writen or updated in the longist time. i am soooo sorry! only excuse is i am lazy -Huge huggles- this chappy is for my new boyfriend Glynn and all muh readers who bare with my lazyness.

**Disclamer-Sorry guys totaly forgot to put this on any of the others so here it is. I OWN NOTHING! I dont even own myself. But in two years my body will be fully mine cause i will be 18! YES!**

On to the story

Both Draco and Lucius gasped and Lucius being the weekling that he is fainted. Draco Snorted at his father, then turned to Hermione. "How do you know?"

Hermione sighed and muttered "Dumbass, its called magic, do the heratige spell. Ask for about 7 generations back, It'll say that the man is Merlin and the women is Olivia, and if you dont even believe that, look at a painting of Olivia, I look just like her." Draco glared at her and muttered the heratige spell for 7 generations back. A List of names appeared in the air seemingly made out of smoke comming from Dracos wand.

**Merlin-Oliva-2 Children: Rosemary-Female, Lysander-Male**

**Lysander Black-Andrianne Nemal (A/N Yes i used my own name...well first name anyways...but its purdy and fits no?)-1 Child: Willow-Female**

**Willow Black-Kenith Berkins-4 Children: Kenith Jr.-Male, Avilon-Female(i couldnt think of a name sorry), Michelle-Female, John-Male**

**Michelle Berkins-Andrew Thomson-1 Child: Christine-Female(Sp?)**

**Christine Thomson-Unknown-1 Child: Athose-Male(Sp?)**

**Athose Thomson-Jenna Herrison-1 Child: Keri-Female**

**Keri Thomson-Tim Granger-3 Children Unknown-Male-This child is unborn, Hermione-Female, Avilon-Female**

Draco stared as the names started to fade. Then he glanced at Hermione wondering why she looked shocked. Hermione seeing his confused face smiled softly at him and wispered, "Seems my mothers pregnent, luckly dads the child's father, but whats freaking me out is the list already knows the childs going to be male. I Pity that child...I really do." Hermione shook her head and walked over to Lucius and kicked him lightly. "Wake up you fuck-nut." she turns and looks at Draco, "I have to go get Max, and say goodbye to Riah unless hopefuly she got her transfer through. Then she will be comming with us. Stay and deal with dear old daddy or come with me whatever you want." Hermione walked out of the room and started down the street heading to the buss stop only slowing down long enough for Draco to catch up. When she got to the buss stop she screwed up her face trying to remember if Max told her where he lived, but she could only remember him giving her a phone number. she walked over to a payphone, Draco following close behind so as not to get lost, he watched as hermione picked up a weird black thing and held it to her ear then pressed numbers.

"Granger what the hell are you doing?" she held up a hand to quiet him and spoke into the phone.

"Hello is Max there? Well may i speak to him? A friend..JUST PUT HIM ON THE FUCKING PHONE! What am i wearing? A black lace thong and my dazzling smile now put him on the phone...NO I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW! Really...with whiped cream? ewww...peanut butter? Jelly beans...and Kool-aid? Hmm..Intresting...Never tryed that one...doesnt it make a mess on the bed? Oh lick it up..ew even...yea...got the idea...ok you can stop now...stop...stop...stop...STOP! Where do you live and ill come over..ill bring the marshmellows...ok...see ya then." Hermione Hung up and looked at Dracos shocked face then burst out laughing.

A/N Hope that worked for the most part...sorry if its crappy and short but im watchin Man in the Iron Mask. Review pweese.

darkmoon-on-dragonwings: Aww thankies...you really think its creative-Blushes- MUAH!

yanely1167: Aww its not the only one like this out there...well...few diffrences...not a whole lots though. im trying to make it origonal though. hard. heh.

fightfreak: Heh i really like your storys. And i understand about the school thing, same thing goin on here, part of the reason why i keep forgetting to both write and update.

slyswn28: you are my most fathful reviewer so far. love you muchness and im glad you like my other story intro as well. Ive gotta beat myself tomorrow into writing an actual chappy for you guys and post it. i think ima like both of these fics alot i just need to push myself to actuly write em. thx for the suport babe.

NOW EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A SEC AND READ MY CRAPPY INTRO ON MY OTHER STORY **Great Lord Grand Pappy!** Tell me what you think about it and any ideas on this story or GOGP is welcomed!

Mya Granger rolled her eyes as her mum pounded on the door after trying numerous times to open the door, Mya had just found out that her real dad's dad is none other then Lord Moldy-Pants, now Mya is all for that, shes hated harry potter since she first met him, the reason why Mya Locked her 'Parents' out of her room is they want her to be good, they are week dumb muggle lovers, always has been, thats why LD kicked dad out in the first place. "God i hate this family." Hermione waved her hand at her door to open it, she learned waldless magic the first summer out of school, shes a fast learner. "mother, father. i have decided im going to find grand pappy and move in with him, that'll be much better then living with you dumbasses. try to stop me and you'll regret it for the rest of your lifes. leave me now." Myas mom ran from the room in tears and her father followed slower with one last glance at Mya.

A/N thats it! how do you like it. update soon pweese! errr...wrong thing...ment review...im not used to being the person whos writing the fic. im used to reviewingP well...thats it...bye...leave...im done...stop looking at me!...i said stop...RIP SLIP BRUSH AH!...fine...be that way...ok no really im going to bed leave..Manamanont!...fine! watch me sleep...i dont care. but watch out i sleep naked and i like to throw off my covers. that should scare you away.-Cackles-

Annie AKA Andrianne


	6. Some Tongue Action! And Marshmellows

Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco jumped onto the buss and sat down near the back. Draco looked around at all the people and decided that they were below his standereds and that they arent allowed to be in the same buss with him much less look at him, he jumped up at the next stop and started to get off. Hermione just shruged and turned away from him.

"Arent you going to come with me?" Draco asked.

Hermione snorted and muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I would your highness but your fallowing ME remember? you want to go then leave ill see you back at the appartment later, unless you want to stay, then your going to sit down and not say another word." Draco glared but sat back down and pouted all the way to Maxes house.

Hermione rung the door bell and giggled when Draco jumped. He curled his lip and her and ignored her. A teenage girl came to the door and smerked at draco and smiled shyly at hermione. "Did you bring the marshmellows?" Hermione grined and held them out to the girl. The teen pulled a marshmellow from the bag and sucked on it lightly while stareing at Draco then promptly turned to Hermione and grined. "Wanna go makeout while Max is getting ready?"

"Of course." Hermione followed the weird girl into the house and left a gaping Draco out on the doorstep.

(A/N i thought about stoping it there but decided not to.)

.,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...,;:'"-'":;,...

"All im saying is you could have invited me in on the fun. Even if she is a muggle i wouldnt mind making out with her." Draco sulked as him, Hermione and Max walked over to the buss stop.

"Aw Draco your just mad cause i get more pussy on accadent then you can on purpose. The ladys love me..what can i say. want me to give you tips?" hermione batted her eyes at him and skiped ahead to the buss stop to pick up riah. Draco looked at Max whom just shruged and ran to catch up.

Once they got to Riahs house the knocked on the door to find out that Riah went to the heaven to get away for a bit. hermione led them blocks away to a school where they sliped past a gate and walked to a huge whole in the ground. down in the whole was a bunch of teenagers, almost all of whom were smoking and throwing rocks at the wall of the hole. Hermione ran over to a tube that led down intot he hole and slid down it where as max just walked down a little trail with draco fallowing close behind. Hermione Bumed a few cigerettes and gave one to max and lit up one for herself then offered one to draco who took it after giving it a doubtful look.

"What do i do with THIS?"

"...You..smoke it.." he followed what hermione was doing and took a drag, then had a huge coughing fit which resolted in hermione taking the cigerette from him and putting it out for later useage.

"You Draco Malfoy are a deprived child, one day i will teach you to be better." everyone laughed and draco sulked some more.

A/N YES! i got it a bit longer.I like how i made draco a sulky baby..How do you like me now? Two chappys in a week! booyah! Review pweezies.


	7. Riah, Max, Kisses

Where i left you.

Hermione bumed a few cigerettes from the people at the heaven and gave one to draco whom embarised himself and hermione took it away with the fond words of "you draco malfoy are a deprived child and one day i will teach you to be better."

* * *

now me myself would love to teach him...mm...yes...i would teach him good...anyone wanna join? now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco glared at Hermione as she ran up to a short pretty girl with black hair with friz worse then hermione's ever was. his glare deepended when he saw hermione and this girl, whom he assumes is riah, kiss. max saw his glare and walked over to him. "so...you dont remember me do you?." Draco looked at max confussed.

"should i?" draco turned his eyes back to hermione whom was now making out with one of the guys who was here before us.

"yes well i WAS in slytheran house before i got pulled out of school. hell im in your year...i was always in the library. im related to snape distantly." draco just shruged.

"sorry man, dont remember you. maybe you shouldnt stay in the library all the time. actuly i do kinda remember you...snape would always come to see you in the commen room."

"yup. well im joining you guys this year." draco nodded his head then got up to go and get hermione.

"Granger its time to go...Granger...GRANGER! HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up and pulled her mouth away from the guy and smerked at Draco. "cant you see im having fun...dont you know how to have fun?"

"i know how to have fun..blondes always have more fun.."

"Ahh yes blondes have more fun but brunettes can read. go away and maybe ill let you see me nakid again." the guy who was making out with hermione glared at draco, whom just smerked and grabed hermiones arm and pulled her up and walked her over to max and riah.

"jerk. he was a good kisser. lets go before i bring him with me...i do need a new boytoy at school, harry and ron have grown out of their training." mya walked up the path with max and riah right behind and draco fallowed after a last glare at the guy who was kissing hermione.

A/N well i gotta stop there, i am babysitting and i was copying their Queen CD's to my laptop and while i was copying i went to go put on one of their other CD's and found all three Disney Greatist CD's so i am jumping up and down happy so i gotta concentrate on copying those...i am suck a disney music freak. Reviews please. also i am so sorry for not updating for the longist time, ive been compleatly bumed for the past few weeks cause it turns out i was right about my boyfriend. he asked me out in hopes of gettin a free fuck, well he didnt and i droped his ass, but still...bumedness. ill try to update soon k guys. also if you have any tips or ideas email or IM me on Yahoo! SN: Bookworm with outta life (the spaces are underscores)

Annie

slyswn28: God i love you, Guess what? I used to have an old name, and i went on there to find all my old favorite storys and i saw that i had started to write an even crappyer story then this one and you were one of my reviews! LMAO lol, hope this chappy was ok and long enough and i am so sorry for not updating sooner. review pweese and ill gib you a jelly bean.

fightfreak: Max's sister and Hermione were making out, just cause im weird like that P hope this chappys ok. review soon.


	8. Toys for girls and boys

Hermione opened up her door to her motel room to see Luscious going through her bag, everyone just stood there watching Luscious and glancing at Hermione every now and then to see what she would do. she just stood there smirking as Luscious dug deeper, his mouth formed an O shape as he pulled out something long and hard, Draco and Luscious looked confused and max looked sick and as for Hermione and Riah..They looked bout ready to die from laughter. Luscious looked over at hearing some noise and saw them, "Ms. Granger what is this?" he sniffs it and pulls his head back fast.

Hermione walks over to him and grabs it, "this Mr. Malfoy is a sexual toy. Keeps me at bay when I don't have a boy toy. would you like to borrow it? Boys can use it too just not in the same way." Riah couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing and max gave a chuckle then looked away and Luscious Dropped the toy and made for the bathroom but couldn't get there before Draco and so he made do with a flower pot. Hermione giggled and put all the stuff back away and then went to feed Chief who must have been starving all day. "Hello baby. I'm sorry I forgot about you. you need to potty? Lets go for a walk." she put a leash on him and made for the door but stopped when she heard Luscious say her name.

"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that is going to have to wait until we get to Hogwarts, we are taking and apperating (sp?) to Hogsmade. So get everything together and shrink it to put in your pocket like I'm assuming your two friends did." Max and Riah nodded saying they did. Hermione waved her wand and everything went into her trunk and then shrunk her trunk and put it in her jeans pocket. Then remembered to shrink the three cartons of cigarettes she remembered to buy before coming back to the motel. "All ready? Good. Now granger you can take your girl friend and Draco can take your boyfriend. Lets meet the train station. Ok?" everyone nodded and apperated. Once they landed chief wet himself and whimpered. Hermione leaned down and petted him softly.

"I know, that was scary for you." Hermione pulled out one of the small cartons of cigarettes and pulled out a few to unshrink and smoke, she handed one to Riah and Max and Draco and even to Luscious. she then lit up and passed around the lighter, Luscious as it turns out used to smoke and did it like a pro and he sighed at Draco's poor attempt to light the cigarette and showed him how and left him at it, Hermione took the lead and started towards Hogwarts in the distance.

"Ahh Ms. Granger and Co. welcome back to Hogwarts...would anyone like a lemon drop?" Hermione discreetly pushed Draco forward so he would have to take one, he popped one into his mouth then after a second he spit it out and coughed.

"That shit was terrible." Dumbledore glared at Draco and ignored him the rest of the conversation.

"Ms. Granger, as head girl you and Mr. Malfoy will have to do something to unite the houses. write out a detailed essay and put it in my office by next Monday, the password to my office is Butterfinger, the day you drop off the essay you must come out here and meet the students and make sure that the first years find Hagrid. Understood?" both nodded and started to follow Dumbledore through the halls. "Max, Riah, you will be sorted with the first years. And until the other students come you may stay in the head dorm in the guest rooms. The password is Puppy Love, don't give it out." Dumbledore walked off and the 4 students entered the common room gasping at what they saw.

A/N I would make this longer but I had made it 3 pages long and I lost and had to retype it all 3 or 4 times so no, this is all. Btw can you tell I have spell check now? P ill update soon.


	9. Jungle Fever

Chappy 9 Jungle Fever

Hermione and Draco looked around the room with awe; it was all in jungle thyme. The common room looked like it was in the middle of a forest the couches were all green and looked leafy, and there was a TV on the wall that if wanted could be covered up with a curtain made of vines, the desks were trees which have fallen over, moss all over it, Hermione walked over and touched the silky softness. The bathroom was through a door that looked like it was a tree trunk, Hermione walked in and Draco followed, the bathtub was a small lake, when Hermione put a hand in it was luke warm, Hermione thought it would be nice if it was hotter and it heated up, if you wanted to just shower instead there was a water fall feeding into the small lake, the toilet was up in a small tree house, the counter was green and blended in with the background and it was along one wall, the sinks on the counter was both a huge leaf with water in it. Waling back out into the common room Draco looked around confused, "where's our rooms? They expect us to sleep on the floor?" Hermione giggled and pointed up words, looking up Draco saw two huge tree houses with a small bridge between the two so they could walk into the others room.

Hermione climbed up her latter to her room, she looked around and saw a big bed, was brown wood and green sheets. Her trunk was at the bottom of the bed and chief had somehow made it up to her room and was sleeping on the bed, looking around Hermione saw a little elevator, when weight was put on it, it would go up or down, like say chief was in Hermione's room, he would step on and it would move down and stay down till weight was put on again, and if the animal stepped on a certain spot on the floor the elevator would come to them(if its not there already)Hermione went back down to the common room and walked around touching the walls, she found one door already, it was a hidden door that connected the library to the common room. Hermione grinned and closed it, not wanting Draco to know about it. Walking along the wall some more Hermione found another door that led to the kitchens and then one more door that led to a deck overlooking the lake. Hermione stayed out there with the door open and started to smoke a cigarette. Draco came back downstairs and saw the door, he walked out and joined Hermione. "You know that stuff is insanely bad for your health, lucky you you're a witch so you can magic yourself better." Hermione shrugged at him.

"We're all gonna die some day, might as well do what I want until I die. You know school is a complete waist of time?" Draco just stared at her, "It's true, all you do I learn this stuff just to forget in 40 years and then die." Hermione moved over to a bench and sat down then stared out at the lake. "Schools a waist and so is love and marriage, what I think is you should just fuck and have kids, as long as it's not incest then who cares who you're fucking. And loves a sham anyways, I looked for it for years. I even dated potty and weasel…worst 4 minutes of my life. But gotta admit, potty was a good fuck. Woulda probably kept him as a fuck buddy if he didn't try to use the L word, I can't believe he thought he loved me. Cause weasel only asked me out in hopes of a fuck, but he didn't get it because he wasn't nice to me. Now you, I know you're not dumb enough to believe in love, so wanna be fuck buddys?" Hermione winked at him, Draco just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, and then he closed his mouth and pressed his lips together in a thin line. "One! I will never touch you, mud-blood or not. Two! I do two believe in love. I can't believe you don't, true love is the strongest of magics! Merlin would be disappointed in you." Hermione glared at him and stood up and started to walk away but stopped and turned back to him long enough to say, "you think you know so much, wait until you see the real world little boy. " Hermione walked back inside closing the door behind her.

**A/N I know its been forever, but this story isn't too good anyways. I will try to update soon. Also try to read my other story, changes, it is much better. And I update it more often. Review please. BTW I know it's short, sorry.**

**Annie.**


End file.
